Old Friends, New Crush
by roseyeva
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were best friends when they were children. But that's the past. Lucy is now 16 and has a HUGE crush on one of the cool kids named Gray. It could all be mest up though when Natsu comes back for Lucy. How's Gray going to react? Who's Lucy going to choose? GraLu fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Summary. Natsu and Lucy were best friends when they were children. But that's the past. Lucy is now 16 and has a HUGE crush on one of the cool kids named Gray. It could all be mest up though when Natsu comes back for Lucy. How's Gray going to react? Who's Lucy going to choose? GraLu fanfic**

 **N/A So this is a GraLu fic, but there are hints of NaLu Gruvia, NaLi, GaLe, and Miraxus. I am a Nalu shipper. But I love GraLu also. If you want to read a NaLu fanfic I have one up called Unlucky or Lucky? Also I'm sorry for all the OOCness and grammar mistakes.**

 **Also I know I haven't updated for a awhile, but I had to take a summer class for two weeks :{ Also my birthday and a few of my family members birthdays were then too. So pretty much I was super busy. YAY for my life (sarcasm) I'M BACK NOW THOUGH. Yeps that's all I have to say.**

 **DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

Chapter 1

Old Friends, New Crush?

Normal POV

"Lucy I promise to come back." He murmurs.

Right about now Natsu was hugging his best friend, Lucy. They grew up together, did everything together. It wasn't possible til now that someone was able to split them apart.

"I-I don't want you to go Natsu," Lucy sobbed into his chest.

"I know. I don't want to leave either, but I can't do anything about it. Everything is already settled."

Natsu Dragneel is a 13 year old boy who's in love with his best friend Lucy. Lucy a 12 year old girl in love with her best friend Natsu.

They weren't dating. Lucy didn't even know Natsu has a crush on her. They're still young. Have their whole life ahead of them. Love at that age is foreign. Something they feel, but don't understand. Something their friends make fun of them for having.

For some, love is dating someone. For others it's just having a crush, or maybe just doing something romantic with someone like walking on the beach in the moon light. Most kids think love is something that grown ups do, but in reality love is something no one can understand or define.

Everyone has different opinion on love. Everyone feels it in different ways. Telling someone what love is, is hard. Cause what really is love? Love is something everyone feels at least once in their life time. An emotion, that's all it is, but that emotion makes people happy, sad, angry, and wonderful.

Natsu was leaving her. His family had to move away for certain problems. They didn't know how long they would be gone. All they really knew is that they were moving to a place far, far away.

But that was the past. Lucy was 16 now. Four years had past. She got over Natsu a long time ago, but she still thought of him from time to time.

She ended up going to a new school. There she met her new best friend Levy. She's made a lot of new friends since Natsu left, but she couldn't help to feel sad sometimes knowing that he might never come back.

She never stayed sad though. Her friends were always there to cheer her up. Lucy felt really lucky to have friends like hers. They gladly let her join their little group. When she met Levy she also got to know all of Levy's friends.

Like Jet and Droy. Also Erza, Jellal, Cana, Rogue, and Lisanna.

Everyone in their group was like family to Lucy. The boys always were protecting Lucy, and teasing her just like brothers should. She did have an older brother named Sting, but he was a jerk. Yet he was still in the 'cool' group at school.

The blonde really didn't like her older brother. There was only one little problem, she had a huge crush on one of his closest friends. His name was Gray.

Gray was also in the 'cool' group. He was the only other crush she had other than Natsu.

Lucy's POV

I sighed while lying on my bed. How was I going to get Gray's attention.

1- He already had a girlfriend. Her name is Juvia. I don't even know how Gray puts up with her. She's not mean or anything. She's just very clingy. Whenever a girl even looks at Gray she'll give her the death glare.

2 – The most I've ever had human interaction with him was when he came over to our house to hang out with Sting. I opened the door for him. He said I'm here to see Sting. I told him he's upstairs. Then Gray smiled, thanked me, and he told me his name and left. Ever since then I've had a humongous crush on him.

I let out another huge sigh. Why can't I get him out of my mind? I'm constantly thinking about him. His gorgeous smile and perfect hair.

I'll have him notice me. I know I can do it right?

"Wrong. I can't talk to him. I don't know anything about him. And I'm way to shy around people I don't know. Stupid Lucy, Why can't you talk to him."

I said aloud while hitting myself softly on the head.

Well I can't do anything right now. Guess I should start my home work. I really don't want to do it though. I could go get a snack then start. Yea that sounds good.

I mentally decided.

Once I got downstairs I noticed Sting was here also.

"Hey Sting."

He just gave me a nod and a grunt.

I sighed in anger.

It's not like I hate my brother, but he won't do anything with me, Hardly talks to me, and when he does it's usually something mean.

I just want to be loved by him. Our parents never did anything close to loving us. Maybe that's were he got it from. I tried and tried with Sting but nothing worked. After awhile I just gave up.

Are parents weren't the best people. They were always fighting. Both me and Sting didn't think they really cared for us. After awhile though it just got worse when my dad died. My mom went on drugs and got into some really bad stuff. Then a man found her, fell in love, and soon married her.

My mom was finally happy again. I saw her smile again. He lifted the family up. I finally had someone who cared for me in my life, but about a year ago he had to go and live in a foreign country because of work. He didn't know how long he would have to be gone, so he sold the house found a small place for me and Sting. Then he left with mom.

But every month he sends us money for necessary things. I love those letters. Every month he always writes something special and important to me.

He really was an awesome person.

I smiled a fake smile as Sting ran up the stairs into his room.

When he was out of sight my smile fell.

I looked through the fridge and pantry. There wasn't much food.

Make a mental note to get food tomorrow after school.

I got some food and then went to my room. I really needed to finish my homework.

Time Skip (School the Next Day)

Normal POV

It was lunch time at the school.

Lucy was with her friends.

While Sting was with his. Until someone rushed into the lunch room. No one really noticed or cared.

 _'Now where are they'_ A white haired girl thought.

 _'Oh I see Sting!'_

She quickly ran over and jumped on top of him

"What th-. MIRA!"

"Hey Stingy what's up?" Mira asked.

"Um Sting do you know her?" wondered Gajeel.

"Ya this is my cousin Mira,"

"Yep I'm Mira nice to meet ya. Stingy where's Lucy. I don't see her in your...little group."

"Oh Sting is she talking about your sister? I saw her once when I came to your house. She let me in, but after that I didn't see her" Gray interrupted.

"Ya that's my little sister Lucy. Oh and Mira, Lucy doesn't really hang with my group she has her own little group she hangs with,"

"Oh really? I thought you would hang out with her. Help her make new friends. Well I guess I was wrong." Mira said a little annoyed.

Mira was always like an older sister to them. She made them food when she was around. Took them shopping and stuff like that. Sadly she can't always be there cause of her stupid job.

"Well I'm going to find Lucy bye bye Stingy." "Bye Mira"

"Wow she's hot" Gajeel mutters

"Don't you dare think your going to date her" Sting hisses.

"Why you want her all to your self...Stingy"

"EW! NO! She's my cousin Yukino, also she has a boyfriend named Laxus. And don't you start with the Stingy thing also" Sting yelled.

Everyone just laughed.

WITH LUCY.

"Mira!" Lucy screeched as she jumped on the older lady.

"It's so good to see you also Luce. I missed you."

"I missed you too Mira. Did you already talk to Sting?"

"Yes. And who are these people" Mira asked.

"Oh these are my friends. Lisanna, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Cana. My other friends Erza and Jellal aren't here today" Lucy introduced while pointing to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all I'm Lucy's cousin Mira." Mira said while smiling her famous smile.

Everyone said hi.

"Lucy after school want to go and have some girl time?" Mira asked.

"I would love too, but I have to go grocery shopping. We have like nothing to eat at home." Lucy answered sadly.

"Nonsense. We'll have Sting go and buy the food. I'll also probably have to drop you off before dinner. I have my job to tend to."

"No that's totally fine. I'll go ask Sting right now. Actually I'm going to make a list for him first." She added.

Once she was done with the list she ran over to Sting and his group.

"Hey Sting, I need you to go shopping for food after school. Me and Mira are going to hang out so I can't do it."

"Do I have to do it. Don't we have food at home" Sting complained.

Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"You can do a little work. And yes you do need to do it because we literally don't have any food. I am not going to be your mom forever. Your going to need to take care of yourself sometime" She said while glaring at him.

"Fine. Are you going to be home for dinner?" He asks.

"I should be. Mira has to leave for work" "Hmm okay see you tonight then." She nodded

She gave everyone in his a group a little nod and started to walk away.

"Wait Lucy" She turned back to see Gray.

Her eyes widened a bit. Also a little blush appeared. But she quickly composed herself.

"Umm yes?" She asked.

"So that is your name. I just wanted to make sure. Do you remember me. I saw you once at your house when I was going to see Sting"

"Yes I remember."

"That's good. Well it was nice to see you again" Lucy eyes widened even more if that was possible.

She smiled and said "It's nice you see you again. Hope to talk to you soon Gray" Then she walked away. She couldn't see Juvia glaring at her though.

While walking away she couldn't help but to have the biggest smile plastered on her face. He had remembered her. He came up to her. Maybe she _would_ be able to get him to notice her. Maybe, just maybe.

 **WooHoo I finished this. So I've wanted to do this story for a really long time. I'm very happy that I'm going to finally do it. So this was supposed to be a one shot. But when I started writing I ended up having to be a multiple chapter story. I've already had a few things in my mind to do for the next chapter.**

 **Also Mira and Lisanna aren't sisters in this story. I was going to make Mira in Lucy's group and Cana was going to be the cousin, but I thought Mira fit the part better.**

 **Please Follow and like me and the story. I give my thanks to the people who do. :]**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A So I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter of the Soul Eater and Fairy Tail crossover. You see I don't really know where this story is going. So it's going to take time to get the next chapter out, but I am going to keep doing it. Trust me, or don't that's fine too.**

 **DISCLAIMER Do I own Fairy Tail? No. . .but I can wish.**

Chapter 2

( Insert Clever Title Here )

 _Recap_

 _She smiled and said "It's nice you see you again. Hope to talk to you soon Gray" Then she walked away. She couldn't see Juvia glaring at her though._

 _While walking away she couldn't help but to have the biggest smile plastered on her face. He had remembered her. He came up to her. Maybe she would be able to get him to notice her. Maybe, just maybe._

 _End Recap_

Normal POV

After school Lucy and Mira went shopping. They bought clothes, ate food, got new shoes, and something you can't forget, talked about boys.

Mira told Lucy every little detail about Laxus. The blonde smiled brightly. She was really happy Mira found someone.

"What you? Any guys in your life?" Mira asks.

Lucy was a little reluctant to tell Mira though.

It's not that Lucy doesn't trust Mira, but she is a match maker. She wouldn't be surprised if Mira tried to get her and Gray together.

 _I could tell her. I'll just say that she can't try to match make us. That wouldn't work, Mira would still do it anyways. Hmmm maybe I could just say it's a boy she doesn't know. It wouldn't be a lie. Or tell her I don't have a crush. That would work, but then again that would be lying, and I don't want to lie_

Lucy thought in her mind.

"LUCY!"

"Huh? What is it Mira?"

Mira huffed in annoyance.

"I was asking you about your _crush_ " She emphasized the word 'crush'

"Well..." Lucy kinda drifted looking away with a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"You do have one! I can tell" Mira practically screamed.

"Fine you got me. I have a crush on one of Sting's friends" Lucy admits.

They were walking out with a tray of food. They sat down on some tables outside on a balcony.

 _Beautiful_. Lucy thought.

"Come on Lucy tell me" Mira pipped.

"No" "Pleeeeease"

"No" "Why not?"

"I don't want to, that's why"

"That's a terrible reason"

"That's just to bad for you" Lucy said smirking

"How about last name" "No"

"First name" "No"

"First letter of name" "Mira!"

"Oh come on. Don't you trust me?"

"That's debatable"

LUCY'S POV

 _Goodness this girl is persistent. Will she ever stop asking me this stuff?_

I think.

 _OH no. She's giving me the pout face._

"Mira, does it really matter?" I ask.

"Of course it does. Love is no easy matter Lucy. It's very important to tell me"

"Mira, everything you just said made no sense."

She gave me another pout.

"FINE I'll tell you"

She practically screamed. More of a mix of giggling and squealing the anything.

"What do you want to know?" I asked very annoyed.

"Okay first I saw Sting's group earlier was he in that group?"

"Yes he was" "Okay next name, age, hair color, and most importantly does he already have a girlfriend?"

"His name is Gray Fullbuster, age he should be turning 17 this year, dark blue is his hair, and yes he does have a girlfriend" I say sadly.

"Awe I'm sure he'll break up with her. We should be leaving soon though. We've been talking for a really long time about this." Mira peeps cheering me up a little.

TIME SKIP ( House )

"Well I really have to go. Say hi to Sting when you get inside" "I will. Bye Mira, love you" I yelled from the outside of the car.

"Love you too Lucy" ( No not in a weird way. Like sisters ) Mira waves and then drives away.

I walked up to the door, but when I opened the door there was something there I wasn't expecting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray?" I screamed.

 **Hahahahaha. This is where I'm ending it. Fun cliff hanger. I know this is short, and I would keep going with this. I just thought a cliff hanger would go perfectly here. Sorry.**

 **Following and favoring is a good idea. You should do it with my account and stories.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Oh my gosh! I've gotten so many comments and follows on this story. You guys are so awesome thanks so much. I haven't gotten so many comments before on any of my stories. Because of you guys I'm getting these chapters out a lot faster than I usually would. So thank you everyone. You guys are super amazing.**

 **DISCLAIMER No, just no. I don't own Fairy Tail. Or do I? Hehehe**

Chapter 3

( Lasagna is good, really really good )

 _Recap_

" _Gray?" I screamed._

 _End Recap_

Lucy's POV

When I saw Gray standing there I was very surprised. It wasn't a bad surprise though.

"Hi" I said with confusion

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here" I nod.

"Well Sting asked me to come with him shopping. When we were there though he had already lost your list. So I got some snacks, healthy and not healthly. Then I got stuff for dinner." Gray finished

I smile.

"Thanks" He nodded.

Then I look to Sting.

"Seriously? You lost my list that I made. Then you let Gray do all the work!" I sigh in annoyance.

I open my mouth to yell more. Man sometimes he makes me so mad. I had held it in for so long that I just wanted to burst, but I knew I had to hold it all in. That's just who I am.

I don't need people worrying about me. So I keep it all in. When Natsu left it was really hard. I didn't know what to do with myself.

No matter what happened he always knew how to get me to talk. Then I have no on, not even Levy. But I've gotten used to it.

"Whatever, do what you want with your life Sting. I'm tired and I've had a long day. I really just need a nap. Call me when dinners ready" I say while walking up the stairs.

Half way up the stairs I take a long breath through my nose.

 _Wait I know that smell_

"Is that Lasagna?" I ask like a little kid.

Gray snaps out of the daze of all the awkwardness.

"Ya it is. My specialty and one of my favorite foods" Gray says.

"Really! I that's my favorite food also. We don't have it much though. We both can't cook it and frozen lasagna is disgusting. You are awesome Gray thanks for making it." After that I run upstairs.

I plop on my bed. I'm mad and happy at the same time if that makes any sense.

I'm still angry at Sting, but finding out more about Gray also makes me happy. Girl emotions, they don't make sense.

I take a deep breath and try to settle down. I try to take my mind off all guys while I rest for awhile.

Being down there with Gray would be amazing, but attaching myself to him would be bad. I can't just jump at every chance to be with him. I can't have guys be the center of my life.

After about 20 minutes of resting I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" I wonder who that is.

"Lucy, it's me Gray. Can I come in?"

"Uh sure"

Once he walked in he had one of my aprons on. It was adorable.

I couldn't help a little giggle slip out of my mouth.

"What?" He asks.

"Hahaha. You just look so cute with my apron on."

"Oh this is yours. It's kinda small, but it's the biggest one I could find. Also I'm up here to tell you that dinner is ready."

"mmhhh-hhhmm. Okay I'll be right down then"

He smiled and walked away.

When I got downstairs he had already taken the apron off. Sting was sitting at the table waiting for the food.

I sighed. He never learns to help.

"Gray you don't have to do the dishes, you made dinner. I'll do them later come and eat." I said while starting to serve the food.

When he walked over I gave him a huge plate of lasagna. He smiled at me.

Then we all ate dinner.

"This is amazing! It's so good. Words cannot describe." He laughed at my words.

"Thanks. My mom taught me it when I was young. She didn't think gender should say who you were. If my mom needed to work she would, she also thought that men could help in the kitchen, and house. She really was an amazing person." He smiled sadly after his little speech

My eyes widened. _She was. Does that imply she's dead. Gray I'm so, so sorry._

"I'm sorry." I say suddenly.

"What?"

"Your mother sounds like an amazing person. I'm sorry for your loss. Whether it was a long time ago or just a few months ago, the people who were the closest to that person seem to always grieve. No matter how long it's been, you really never stop grieving" I look down at my feet.

I really couldn't understand what Gray was going through, and I knew that. I didn't love my father that much, so when he died sure I was sad but I didn't hurt for long especially when Keith came into my life. (If you're wondering Keith is the person who married Lucy's mother. If you don't remember go back to chapter 1)

Gray looked surprised.

"One, how did you know my mom died" He asks his voice filled with wonder.

"You said she _was._ Meaning either she's dead or she completely changed. I took the more obvious path."

"Okay then two. Did someone in your family d-"

"That's none of your business." Sting interrupts.

I kinda even forgot he was there since he didn't say anything for awhile.

"He's right Gray, it's none of your business, at least not at this time. What we went through doesn't concern you"

My dad's death wasn't a huge deal to me, but Sting on the other hand it was. Sting and my father were close. Every since that day Sting wouldn't talk about him.

I felt sorry for him, but in reality I couldn't do anything. That's another reason me and Sting aren't close. He won't open up to me, or anyone for that matter.

I looked up to meet Gray's eyes. They were full of curiosity and wonder, but he was a nice guy. He didn't want to push the truth out of us.

"Gray, when were ready we'll tell you. I promise."

"Okay, I can wait until you're ready...I guess"

I grinned. He really was a great guy.

It was crazy. Just today I had become good friends with Gray. Time is crazy. So much has changed between yesterday and today. But I'm not complaining. All the changes are good.

When dinner was over Sting went right upstairs.

I sighed.

"Uhh did I say something?" Gray asks.

 _Being his best friend you'd think he would know Sting better than this._

"Sting, is very touchy when the subject of our father comes up. He doesn't open up to anyone. Always keeping to himself. I feel so useless not being able to help my brother. Some day I know he's just going to burst, and when that does happen I'll be there waiting."

 _Look who's talking. I'm the one who's going to burst._ I think

He nods.

After we finish cleaning the kitchen I show him to the door.

"It was great having you here Gray. I know it was kinda awkward but I still had fun. Don't hesitate to come again."

"I promise I will. And don't worry about Sting. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I nod.

"Bye Gray. See you at school"

"Ditto" He says and then walks through the door to his car.

"Wait Gray"

He looked at me in surprise. Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Could I have your phone number?"

Now he was really surprised.

"NO, NO, NO don't take that the wrong way. I just wanted to have it just in case something happens to Sting, or if you can't get a hold of Sting, you would have mine. Stuff like that." I say while waving my hands in front of my chest.

"Oh, that makes more sense." He says

We swapped cellphones. He put his number in mine while I did the same with his.

He smiled and gave me back my phone. With that he left.

Once he was out of sight I realized that I still had his phone.

 _What should I do. Should I call him telling him I have his phone. Stupid Lucy you have his phone that wouldn't work._

She calmed down. I'll give it to him tomorrow.

TIME SKIP ( Next Day )

When I got up Sting was still sleeping.

 _Sting really needs to learn how to use an alarm._

I knocked on his door. All I hear is a faint grunt.

Opening the door I see Sting with one leg off the bed, hair everywhere.

"Sting, you need to get up. School starts soon" I say shaking him.

With that I left. I got ready and had breakfast. I was about to go to Sting again, when I here a loud scream. Well he's finally awake.

Sting got ready in a flash like he always does.

"Why didn't you wake me up" He yells in my ear.

"I did" Is all I say before leaving to school.

When I showed up I saw Levy and ran over.

"Hey Lu-chan" I nodded to her, then to everyone else.

Then I saw Gray.

"Guys I'll be right back. Got to do something real fast" I say while running off.

"Wait where are you going?" Erza got no response. I was already to far away.

When I was near Gray I stopped and panted for a sec.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Sting asks me.

 _I thought Sting would have been late. Guess he skipped breakfast. To bad, it's his fault for not waking up._

I handed Gray his phone.

"You left this at our house yesterday."

"Thanks so much Lucy. I thought I lost it." Gray says voice full of relief.

I smile.

"Uh why were you at _her_ house yesterday?" Juvia interrupts

"I was there to help Sting." Gray says nonchalantly.

About this time I was standing between Gray and Yukino.

All of a sudden someone hugs me from behind. His arms went around my waste.

I turn my neck to the side, and my eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

 **Can you guess who that is? Hehehe. I would've gotten this out faster, but I've been busy. I know it's kinda rushed, so sorry about that.**

 **Please like, follow, and comment down below.**

 **Peace Out - Rosey**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A I'm guessing that everyone kinda knows who's hugging Lucy. It was pretty obvious but whatever. Sorry I haven't updated. I'm not that motivated.**

 **DISCLAIMER Sooo...I don't..uh..ya know..I don't own you know Fairy Tail...Sooo...ya..cool**

Chapter 4

( He's back! )

 _Recap_

 _All of a sudden someone hugs me from behind. His arms went around my waste._

 _I turn my neck to the side, and my eyes almost pop out of their sockets._

 _End Recap_

Hours before

Normal POV

Gray had just gotten home. He was really tried from today. None the less he enjoyed tonight at Lucy and Sting's house

 _Oh I should text Sting. I just want to make sure he's actually okay._

He thought.

When he went to get his phone from his pocket it wasn't there!

 _Man where did I put it?... Dang it! I left it at Lucy's house. I totally forgot to take it back from her earlier. Stupid Gray_

He decided not to worry about it though. If he really needed to, he would talk to Sting tomorrow morning before school. That's saying if Sting doesn't get there late.

Before he knew it he was fast asleep on his bed.

TIME SKIP ( Next Day At School )

Gray woke up bright and early.

With that he got ready, ate breakfast, and left to school.

When he got there he saw Gajeel and Juvia talking.

He walked up, they all said hi and started a new conversation.

One after another people started to file into the school yard.

That's when he got jumped on by Sting.

"Get off Sting," He said while rolling his eyes.

"Gray, don't be that way," Sting yelled into his ear earning Sting a sigh.

Gray POV

After Sting got off me he whispered into Gray's ear " I'm sorry 'bout last night"

With that he walked next to Yukino.

I smiled to myself.

 _Me and Sting have problems, but really everyone has problems. The thing is not everybody has someone who will be there for them when they need it. Someone they can cry their hearts out too. But me and Sting can talk to each other. Maybe we won't always talk to each other about everything, but we still know that the person is still there just in case. Me and Sting might be best friends, but I still don't know a lot about him. If I have to be honest Sting never really opened up to me about his past. Always keeping to himself, and I never pried. But that's are relationship and we've both come to peace with that._

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Sting asks his little sister.

Then she turns to me.

With an out of breath tone she says " You left this at our house yesterday" While giving me my phone.

"Thanks so much Lucy. I thought I lost it." I say with relief.

A little smile playing on my lips.

"Uh why were you at _her_ house yesterday?" Juvia asks.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Juvia is a great girl, but if I talk to other girls other than her and Yukino she goes berserk. And the only reason Juvia doesn't mind me talking to Yukino is because she knows Yukino likes Sting. Actually everyone knows except Sting. How can't he notice. It's so obvious.

"I was there to help Sting" I say like it's nothing.

I've been through this so many times with her I'm used to it.

After that I looked over to Lucy.

Someone just put their arms around her.

Anger flared in my eyes. I didn't let anyone see it though.

When I looked up I saw a guy around my age with pink hair.

 _Why is he hugging Lucy?_ was my first question

My second question that popped into my head was

 _Who is he, and why is he hugging Lucy?_

My third was,

 _Why is he still hugging Lucy?_

"Hey! Don't just go hugg'n random people" I demanded

I don't know why, but it bugged the crap out of me that a guy was hugging Lucy.

"I'm sorry mister "cool", but she isn't someone random. Right Lucy?"

"Hey don't-" I got cut off by Lucy

"Gray cut it out. Me and Natsu are old friends."

I can't believe it. She just told me to cut it out.

 _What's going on? I feel something...Jealously. No it can't be. I don't like Lucy in that way. I'm dating Juvia anyways._

"Natsu what up dude. It's been forever." Sting says while giving Natsu a fist bump.

"You too Sting."

"I'm confused" I pop in.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Dang, sorry Gray can't tell you about Natsu right now. How about we all get together at my house after school. That way everyone can get to now Natsu. I'll also bring my group of friends" Lucy chimes.

Everyone agreed.

 _Hey at least I get to go to Lucy's house again._

"Bye Lucy. Have to go home now. Lot's of unpacking. Love you" Natsu says.

"Okay bye. Love you too"

 _Wait a minute. Did they say they loved each other. Ohhh Lucy has a lot to explain._

During all my classes I couldn't focus. My mind was set on Natsu.

So many questions filled my mind

 _How do they know each other?_

 _Do they like each other?_

 _Have they dated?_

 _Is he actually a good person?_

Time seemed to go 10x slower now.

All I wanted was to be over with school.

TIME SKIP (After School)

When school finally ended we all met up at the gate in front of the school.

There was are group and Lucy's group of friends. Then there was Natsu standing there with a big smile on his face.

With that everyone walked to Lucy's.

Everyone was enjoying themselves except me.

Lucy and Sting were catching up with Natsu. It looks like Sting and Natsu are best friends and not me and him. Natsu is changing things. And not in a good way.

When everyone arrived at the house I noticed Sting was trying to avoid one of Lucy's friends.

He had black hair that went in front of one of his eyes. Also the other guy seemed to avoid Sting as well.

"Sting, come here for a sec" I call.

He walks over with curiosity.

"What's with you and that guy" I say while moving my head the slightest in the random guy's direction.

Sting paled when he saw who I was talking about.

"Nothing is going on"

"Don't lie to me Sting."

He didn't look very happy, but he ended up saying "Stay after everyone leaves. I'll tell you then" He gives me a thumbs up and then walks away.

 _Man that guy has a lot of problems. First his dad, now this guy._

I think to myself.

"Okay everyone sit down." Lucy calls from the kitchen.

I sat on the edge of one of the couches with Juvia to my right.

Lucy, Sting, and Natsu were standing in front of everyone.

"So most of you are wondering who this person is." She gestures to Natsu.

"This is Natsu. Me and him were really close when we were young. I spent my first twelve years of life with this guy, until he had to move away for family reasons. I'm guessing he's back though. Natsu these are some of my and Sting's friends. So why don't you tell them a little about yourself Natsu." Lucy tells.

"Umm well...My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm 17, and I have an younger sister named Wend-"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen her in so long. I have to go over and say hi to her some time. How old is she now?" Lucy asks.

"She's 13. She's defiantly grown up a lot. Okay back to introduction. I have a cat named Happy, and I like basket ball and watching TV. Also I have a question for Lucy."

"Shoot"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asks.

 _Did he just what I think he did. They haven't seen each other in so long. Why would he ask her that?_

Lucy's POV

 _What should I do? I mean I thought I got over Natsu a long time ago. But my heart is racing. What about Gray. He's dating Juvia, Lucy. He doesn't have feelings for you. Maybe being Natsu's girlfriend would be a good thing._

My mind compelled me. Then words just flowed out of my mouth.

"Sure" I didn't even know I said it until Natsu gave me a huge hug.

Normal POV

Gray was fuming with anger.

She had said yes. At that moment Gray realized he loved Lucy. Everything about her made him happy. Never once had Juvia made him feel this way. Now the only chance for Gray might have just been taken away.

Sting on the other hand was just as angry. Don't get him wrong him and Natsu are good friends, but he thought Lucy and Gray would be a great couple. He might be too stupid to realize that Yukino like him, but he isn't that stupid to see that Lucy and Gray have a crush on each other.

Sting wasn't going to allow this. There had to be a way to stop them.

 **That's where I'm ending it. I hope no one minds the OOCness. But Natsu finally joined the story! So that's all for today.**

 **You know what.**

 **There's a button down there.**

 **Press it, press it.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A Welllllllll it's been forever since I last updated. Sowary. To tell you the truth though I've been really busy, and my Grandma just died so that's kinda put me in the mood not to write. So sorry again. I should have the next chapter up soon though.**

 **DISCLAIMER: So I don't own Fairy Tail because...my plan to steal it hasn't worked.**

Chapter 5

(Was it the Right Choice?)

Gray's POV

 _Did this actually just happen. She said...yes. I-I can't believe that she said yes. I was wrong. I didn't think I liked her, but now I see that I do. I-I love Lucy. Now she's gone._

My face fell.

"Hey you okay babe?" Juvia whispered to me.

I looked up. Hurt was written all over my face.

I put on the most fake smile and said "Ya of course."

 _Why, why did Lucy do this to me? Why did she even have to come into my life. I have Juvia, but now I don't want Juvia, I want Lucy. And I can't have her. This is so stupid!_

I abruptly stood up.

Natsu let go of Lucy, but he still had his arm around her waist.

All eyes went to me, which I didn't intend to do.

"Gray, you okay there?" Lucy asks.

"I'm fine." I mumble.

"What? I couldn't quit hear you"

"I'm fine!" I said a little louder than I meant too.

"Um, I should probably go. My parents might get worried. Bye everyone" I rushed out there.

I couldn't handle it anymore. Something in me told me to get out of there, so I did.

Normal POV

When Gray ran out of there Lucy was going to go out after him, but Natsu caught her wrist.

He just shook his head disapprovingly.

Sting looked at him with shock. He thought Natsu was his friend.

"This is _your_ fault. Everything was fine until you came back! What happened to you? You're not the Natsu I know" Sting yelled while pointing at Natsu.

"Don't blame Natsu. He did nothing wrong." Lucy defended.

 _Her too._

Sting thought.

"What are you doing Lucy!? You're just going to let Gray run out there hurt? I know you, and this isn't you. I won't let it end this way." Sting shouted.

After that Sting ran out after Gray.

Everyone was in shock about what just happened.

After a few minutes of awkwardness people started to file out though.

The only people were Levy, Gajeel, Yukino, and of course Lucy and Natsu

"Lucy, did I do something wrong?" Natsu asks. Concern draped over his face.

"No, but there is something going on here that I don't know." Lucy says.

"Yes there is. And I think you should know, so could we talk Lucy?" Yukino asks.

"Oh, sorry you probably don't really know me. I'm Yukino, a friend of Sting and Gray" Lucy nods to her.

"Luce, I should get going. Call me okay" Natsu mentions.

Lucy again nods.

Lucy and Yukino start walking to a hall way.

Levy stands up to go with, but Yukino shakes her head.

"Right at this moment it's best you don't come" Yukino says.

"But-" Levy starts.

"But nothing shrimp. It really is best that you don't know anything yet. Just stay here with me," Gajeel says while catching her wrist and pulling her down next to him.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity and hurt, but she still nodded with understanding.

Once they were gone Levy hunched over a little bit, and let out a sigh.

"Hunching over will give you a bad back," Gajeel stated.

He put his right hand on her shoulder while putting his other hand in the middle of her back. Then he put pressure on her shoulder. It slowly made her sit strait while the hand on the back didn't let her scoot backwards.

"Don't worry squirt. Yukino is a good person. Everything is going to be fine," He said that, but his face never changed.

"I know. I-I just don't want anything to happen to Lu. She means a lot to me, and accepted me for who I am. I'm only a small bookworm, but she didn't care about that. Lucy made me look prettier, but still made me look like a bookworm. No matter what happened Lucy was always there. I hope everything works out." Levy finished with another sigh.

You couldn't see it, but a little smile played on Gajeel's face.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to listen to every word this girl had to say. She made him smile, SMILE! He didn't know why, but she did. Levy was different for all the other girls Gajeel knew, but it wasn't a bad different.

He put his arm around her, and pulled her closer. She had a little dusting of pink, not that he noticed though.

Levy was laying her head on his shoulder. She felt a weird sense of safeness even though she didn't know this person at all. He was different than all the boys she hung out with. She didn't know why, and she really didn't care.

Gajeel was comforting this random girl. He felt happy about that. He wanted to stay with her like this.

Something about this girl made Gajeel want to see her again. He very much hoped he would.

WITH Yukino and Lucy.

Once they got to Lucy's room, they both sat on her bed.

"So I'm guessing you don't know why you're here" Yukino asks.

"Ya, I'm really confused about what's going on," Lucy mentions.

 _This is going to be hard to explain._

Yukino thinks.

"I guess I should start explaining then. You really don't know me, but I've been friends with your brother for a long time. Me and him were really close the same time you and Natsu were. The only reason I know Natsu the tiniest bit, is because I would come over and hang out with Sting, and you would have Natsu over. So the only things I knew about Natsu are what Sting told me. You probably don't remember me though. I got to know Sting around the time that your father died. Since he got very distant from everybody at that time I would come over and just hang out in his room. I wouldn't eat dinner with you guys or stay the night like most friends would. I would come over after school, then leave after being there for awhile. I only saw you here and there. Yes him and Natsu used to be good friends, but he never really opened up to him. He hasn't really even opened up to Gray. I was there when he didn't think anyone else was. I know you weren't super close to your father Lucy, but Sting was. He took it really hard. Sting didn't think anyone loved him anymore," Yukino stopped for a sec to let Lucy soak everything in.

Lucy was a little taken back after hearing that.

"That's-that's why he never talked to me. He didn't think I loved him. I...I never meant to hurt him. I always thought that he thought that he was better than everyone, and that he could deal with it on his own, so I never made an effort to go and talk to him. Man, I'm so, so sorry Sting. That really doesn't help me understand what's going on here though,"

So many emotions were going through Lucy's mind. Everything kinda just came splashing down on her.

"I know, I know I'm getting to that. Well Lucy, there's been something going on for awhile between Gray and Sting (Don't get any weird ideas :) Though they don't really open up to each other, they both know each other really well. They know when something is going on with the other. When Sting figured it out, he told me. Sting didn't do anything about it...well because he supported it. He actually thought it was a good idea. Gray's "problem" is you." Yukino stopped again for a second.

Lucy gave her a weird look, but urged her to continue what she was saying.

"Lucy, Gray loves you! Me, Sting, and Gajeel know it. And I think Gray figured it out right when Natsu asked you out. That's the reason Gajeel and I stayed after everyone left. Lucy you might not believe it, or not want to believe it, but it's the truth," Yukino finished.

"N-no! Gray doesn't like me like that! Me and him are...are just...friends. Besides he's dating Juvia. No," Lucy says while shaking her head.

When Lucy said "are just friends" she hesitated, like she wanted it to be more than "just friends."

"Lucy, we both know that you have feelings for Gray. It's pretty obvious. Sting even noticed! And Lucy, I can grantee that by the end of this week Gray and Juvia will be broken up. Yes, Gray thought he loved Juvia, but then he just realized that it's you he loves, not her,"

Lucy looked at her lap. She couldn't deny that she did have a crush on Gray, but when she excepted Natsu's question she thought that Gray and her wouldn't really ever get together. Truthfully, she was just remembering the love she had for Natsu when she was younger. She really didn't know anything about this new Natsu. Could she even love him the same way again?

Maybe her choice wasn't the best one.

"Yea, I understand now. But I'm not going to stop dating Natsu yet. I need to find out if I actually still love him. I just hope everything ends up fine," Lucy says hopefully

"That's what we all hope. Here, it's my phone number. Give me a call if you ever need to talk. I think this is a start to a really good friendship Lucy," Yukino says with a smile.

WITH Sting and Gray

Gray's POV

I just ran. No idea where I was going, but at that moment I really didn't care. All my mind said was "get out of there" so that's exactly what I did.

After a little bit I could hear someone calling my name. I recognized it as Sting's voice. I really didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now, all I wanted was to be alone.

I tried to run faster, but Sting has always been faster and better at running than me, and I mean ALWAYS. No mater how much I tried he always beat me.

Slowly but surely he caught up to me. All the while telling me to stop and wait, which I never did do.

Once he caught up to me he put his hand on my shoulder. I instantly stopped in my tracks.

He glared at me

"What do you want Sting?" I asked in a very annoyed tone.

"You know exactly what I want Gray. You know that you can talk to me. Tell me what happened," Sting told me.

I was reluctant

"It's nothing Sting. I just don't want to worry my family,"

He then glared at me again.

"Your house is the other way," My cheeks dusted with pink from embarrassment.

"To be honest I really don't know Sting. When I saw Natsu and Lucy together I just..snapped," I told him

"Oh come on. If no one is going to slap some sense into you, then I will. Gray Fullbuster. You. Are. In. Love. With. My. Sister! (I was tempted to say Natsu. Hahahaha GratSu) Me, Yukino, and Gajeel all know. Gray stop trying to tell yourself that you don't like my sister! You're just going to end up hurting more people,"

That started to make Gray think.

"But she's your sister. Aren't you supposed to be the protective brother not letting any guys date her! Especially your best friend!" I yell back at him.

"I am the older protective brother, but I'm not going to be able to protect her forever Gray." His voice suddenly dropped into a sad tone.

"I've never really been there for Lucy. When my dad died I shut myself off from everybody. Never bothering to get close to Lucy. Then I saw you two together, and it all clicked. I just..I just wanted to be the brother Lucy deserved. So I tried, and I don't want this to stop her getting what she deserves. Same with you bro. Don't let something this small ruin something that could end amazingly," He stopped. Giving me pleading eyes.

"Dude, she's dating Natsu. I lost my chance. She probably doesn't even like me back," I say doubtfully.

"You can't know until you ask," My eyes widened hearing him say that.

Maybe my chance with her isn't actually gone.

"First things first though. You have to break up with Juvia," He says to me.

I cringe.

That's going to be a pain. I figured out that I don't love Juvia a few days ago. I didn't know how to tell her though.

She would probably cry, and I hate seeing girls cry.

I had to suck it up though. For Lucy.

"Okay, I'll do that really soon,"

"Cool. I need to get home and find out how Yukino and Gajeel are doing."

I look at him confused.

"Like I say earlier. They know too, so I'm pretty sure they are at my house talking to Lucy. Gray go home. Get some rest, you've had a long and hard day. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Sting said.

He walked away.

When he was gone I looked toward the sky.

Taking a deep breath I started to walk home. My parents were probably worrying themselves to death.

 **That's where I'm ending it. Sorry for not updating. I've been really busy, and I'm trying to write mutable stories at once. Also before this chapter goes up I should have written at least one more chapter of this story. So the updates with be faster. That's another reason it's taking awhile. I want to write a few chapters. Again I'm really sorry.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A Well here's the next chapter of the story. I like where this story is going! I don't really have anything to say so enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER Fairy Tail not mine. Simply as can be.**

Chapter 6

(Not Meant to Be)

 _Recap_

" _Like I said earlier. They know too, so I'm pretty sure they are at my house talking to Lucy. Gray go home. Get some rest, you've had a long and hard day. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Sting said._

 _He walked away._

 _When he was gone I looked toward the sky._

 _Taking a deep breath I started to walk home. My parent were probably worrying themselves to death._

 _End Recap_

Sting's POV

When I got home I saw Yukino and Lucy walking up. Levy had her head on Gajeel's shoulder. Wait, WHAT!

Well I guess there's first for everything.

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"Lucy understands, but there is still stuff you should talk to her about Sting," Yukino mentions.

I nod to her, than I look at Gajeel and Levy.

"Don't even think of saying anything Sting. We didn't do anything," Gajeel says while glaring at Sting.

Levy blushed at the suggestion.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I should get going. Lucy don't hesitate to call me okay?" Lucy nods at Yukino.

"Levy, you wanna stay the night?"

"Sorry Lu-chan. I've got to go home and get homework done. I'll see you at school tomorrow though,"

Lucy just nods to her also.

"Come on squirt. Let's go," Gajeel told Levy.

I gave them a confused look

"While me and Gajeel were talking we figured out that we live close to each other, so he's offered to take me home," Levy told.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then Levy," Lucy said waving to her friend.

When everyone was gone, I went upstairs to his room while Lucy made dinner.

Lucy was preparing home made Mac & Cheese.

When she was done, Lucy called me down for dinner.

Lucy's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what Yukino said earlier.

 _It's a lie, right?_

Calming down, I call Sting down for dinner.

We eat are mag & cheese in silence.

Finally after we finish eating I put my plate in the sink.

I was about to start cleaning the kitchen when Sting said "Don't worry about that right now. We should talk,"

I nodded and sat back down at the table.

I look at him waiting for Sting to say something, anything to break this silence.

"I wanted to know how you're feeling. All of this kinda just bombarded you. So sorry about that," He told me like it was his fault.

"Hey, it's okay. This isn't your fault. Yes, I was kinda surprised, but it's all good. I can see that all of you really do care for me because all of this that you've done. Sting...I'm sorry,"

His eyes widen slightly

"Why are you apologizing?" He asks.

"For not being there. When dad died I should have been there for you like a good sister, but I wasn't. I should have tried harder. So I'm sorry," I say with all the meaning in the world.

Sting's face is surprised.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been there for you! I'm the big brother here. I shut everyone off. Not letting anyone in thinking I could deal with it on my own. Why are you blaming yourself?!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

He didn't blame me for not trying harder.

I smiled slightly.

"Cause that's who I am. Thinking that your my responsibility, and that everything is always my fault," After saying that I chuckle.

I stood up and went behind a sitting Sting.

I put my arms around his neck and put my head near his.

"I'm sorry Sting," I say once more.

We just stay like that for awhile. Enjoying each others presence.

Soon after I let go, standing strait up. I turned around standing up now.

"I'm not sure how long Keith and mom are going to be gone. So for the time being were the only family we have. Let's be as close as we can now. I want us to be close like we should have always been. No more on our own. We have each other now. And we'll get through together," Sting said to me.

His words warmed me heart.

I nodded.

Sting gave me a quick peck on the forehead and said he would clean the kitchen for me.

He walked into the kitchen while I walked to my room.

I plopped onto my bed.

 _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't someone just tell me what's right, so it can be easy. I guess it's because the world is the world. You have to get through the hard things and the easy things. Well I should just not worry about it right now._

TIME SKIP (Next Day, At School)

I was talking to Rogue and Levy. We were waiting for everyone else in our group to show up.

I hear a few people talking loudly, so I look who it is.

It's everyone from Sting and Gray's group. Turning back to Rogue and Levy they give me sympathetic eyes. Both were there when everything with Gray happened, so they saw how Gray ran out hurt. Neither knew the whole story though.

Without anyone knowing why, I start to walk over to that group. Suddenly Levy ran up and stopped me.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled at me.

"I have to give Sting something before school starts," I tell her.

"Why don't I go and give it to him then," Levy pleads.

"No, as much as I want to take you up on that offer I need to own up to what happened. I have to face it head on," With that I start walking to there group again. This time no one stopping me.

I look back once more to see Rogue, Levy, Lisanna, and Cana who just showed up, all giving me a thumbs up and sad eyes.

I gulp a little bit, but start walking again.

Once I get to there group I say hi to Yukino and Gajeel.

"Here Sting you forgot this," I give him a sheet of paper with no sort of huge significance.

I was about to walk back to my group but then I remembered my words. 'I have to face it head on'.

So I turned back around went to Gray and said "Hey Gray, it's nice to see you" Putting on a fake smile.

He was slightly surprised. I mean who wouldn't be.

He gave me a smile and a little head nod.

Smiling back at him I start back to my group.

At my group I see Natsu and Lisanna talking. They've started talking a lot more to each other I've noticed. Not that I really cared though.

"Hey babe," Natsu said to me once he noticed me.

"Hey Natsu," I say back to him.

TIME SKIP (One Month Later)

It's been one month since me and Natsu started to date, but I don't feel like anything has changed. We haven't even gone on a real date yet.

But the thing is...I don't really care.

Sure it's weird, but I'm not angry or sad that we haven't.

Also there's things like he looks at other girls in a way he shouldn't since he has a girlfriend.

To say the least though, he and Lisanna are getting really close. They seem to always be talking or being together.

At school or just hang'n out randomly.

Still though I really didn't care. Sure me and Natsu hung out a lot together, but there's something that I don't feel when I'm with him. Like there's something missing or a hole.

The whole situation with Gray and I kinda calmed down. We still say hi to each other, but it's not like it used to be.

Yukino was right though when she said Gray and Juvia would break up. It seems Gray broke up with her a little after me and Natsu started dating.

There isn't any tension with Gray and Juvia though. Juvia still hangs with everyone in their group. Gray and her are still friends.

I was surprised when I heard from Yukino that Juvia had taken it really well. She must have stopped liking him awhile ago.

The thing is, I don't really know about Natsu anymore. I feel like we pretend that we like each other, and that are love isn't real.

Thoughts of who I actually like are always in my mind trying to figure out my real feelings.

It's like being a girl you want to know who you like for sure and want everything to make sense. And if it doesn't then you can't stop thinking about it. (I know from experience, and am doing it right now)

Then one day it hit me.

I saw Natsu at school and I was happy, but then I saw Gray and something hit me. I just wanted to run over to Gray and hug him.

That's when it all clicked. The feelings that I had for Natsu when I was a kid is gone now. My feelings are for Gray now. I'm so sorry for leading you on Natsu.

After getting home I called Levy, Yukino, and Lisanna.

I needed their help and opinion on how to break up with Natsu. They are the only ones who know about what's really going on.

You most likely are wondering how Levy and Lisanna know.

Well when Gajeel took Levy home they exchanged their phone numbers.

I guess with Levy nagging Gajeel to tell her, he finally broke.

And Levy can't keep her trap closed, so that's how Lisanna knows. Not that I really care though. As long as it keeps within the four of us I'll be okay with it.

I can tell Levy has a huge crush on Gajeel. I totally ship it.

I don't know if it'll actually happen, but if it does then I completely support it.

When they all arrived at my house we ate dinner together and had a fun girl time. We were all in are pj's. (It's a sleepover if you wanted to know)

"So what is the real reason we're here today Lucy?" Yukino asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Operation break up with Natsu," I say.

I see smirks and crazy head nods. This is what they have been waiting for a long time, for Lucy to give up on Natsu.

 **HOW WAS THAT!? I'm so happy for this story. There aren't very many chapters left for this story. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. It means a lot. Also I'm starting to read my first fanfic again. It's pretty horrible. So when it's over please read it. It's called Haruhi's Adventures.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A Yes I say N/A instead of A/N, but I don't careeeeee. If any of you were wondering (which you probably weren't) I saw on one fanfic that they did N/A, so that's what I did. A while ago I learned that it's A/N, but I was so used to N/A that I really didn't care. So I'm going to keep doing N/A cause that's who I am :)**

 **DISCLAIMER Fairy Tail? Oh is that an anime? I heard it was good, but no I don't own it.**

Chapter 7

(I'm Sorry)

 _Recap_

" _Operation break up with Natsu," I say._

 _I see smirks and crazy head nods. This is what they have been waiting for a long time, for Lucy to give up on Natsu._

 _End Recap_

Lucy's POV

"So, you're finally going to give up on Natsu? Well it took you long enough. I've been waiting for so long," Yukino complained.

I glared at her.

"Whatever," I say to her.

"One thing though, Lisanna. Do you..do you like Natsu?" I ask.

"Uh..."

"No don't be afraid to tell me. I can see how you act around him, and how close you two have gotten lately. I wouldn't mind if you were the one Natsu ended up with," she looked relieved when I said that.

"Well ya. Kinda. I didn't tell you though cause you were dating him," Lisanna says.

"Okay now let me tell you what I want for this break up," I told them

"Shouldn't that be obvious. You want to break up with Natsu. Nothing more, nothing less," Levy cut in.

"Let me finish Levy. I want to let Natsu down easy. He means a lot to me as a brother. I still want us to be friends if that's possible...but I need your guy's help,"

"Well, what's the plan?" Levy asks.

TIME SKIP (Next Day)

I got to school to see Natsu, Rogue, Erza, Jellal, and Cana talking. Walking up I say to Natsu "Hey, could we hang out later at the mall?"

"Of course," He smiled while saying that.

It broke my heart. I was going to hurt the one person I loved for so long.

Somehow the person in front of me isn't the one I love anymore though.

As the day passed I couldn't concentrate. All day I was constantly worrying about later. I must cover it up well though, because no one noticed.

Finally school was over, and I walked through those trapping gates.

Natsu met me near the gates, so we both walked to the mall

We sit at a Starbucks chatting about this and that.

"Natsu...I need to tell you something important. Please just hear me out," I took a deep breath before continuing.

"You have been my friend for I don't know how long. Words can't describe how much you mean to me. No matter what you were always there for me, when I was a kid. Still to this day you protect me. People are put in others lives for a reason. They all play a part. Whether that be a boyfriend or a brother figure. Maybe even just a best friend, but they all play a part in this book called reality. Everyone plays the part they were made for. You play a part like everyone else does in my life, but it's not the part you would think-"

I stopped for a second taking a long breath while closing my eyes. Finally I met Natsu's eyes.

"-You're part in my life isn't being my boyfriend. I'm so, so, so sorry Natsu. You mean a lot to me, but I see you as my brother not my boyfriend. I was blinded by the love I had for you when I was a child. When I was a kid I loved you so much, and I thought I could feel that way again, but I was wrong. I'm sorry to say, but I'm breaking up with you," I finished.

Natsu looked hurt, but not awful. He just seemed shocked.

He took a few breathes.

"I understand," With that he walked away from me.

I sighed. The plan was going smoothly, Levy and Yukino should be done with Lisanna by now.

Normal POV

Lucy walked the opposite way from Natsu to the exit.

She met Levy and Yukino outside.

"She's in there. The plans going great," They smiled at her. Lucy gave them a small smile.

WITH Lisanna and Natsu.

After Yukino and Levy got Lisanna all pretty uped they left to fine Lucy.

Lisanna wondered around looking for Natsu. Then she saw a pink ball of hair.

Knowing immediately who it was she ran over.

Lisanna tapped on Natsu's shoulder.

He turned around wanting to know who it was.

"Hey, nice seeing you here." She told him, while he gave a sad smile.

"You too," He replied.

Suddenly she took his wrist and started to drag him.

"Hey, where are we going?!" He yelled at her.

"An icecream shop. Icecream always makes someone happy,"

"Wait, how did you know I w-" She cut him off saying "Natsu, I know you well enough to know somethings wrong. Friends can always tell, so once you're happy with icecream you can decide to tell me what's going on,"

He smiled, nodding.

Once Natsu stuffed himself to the brim with cookies and cream icecream they started to talk about what happened.

Though Lisanna already knew what had happened she still listened intently.

After Natsu told Lisanna exactly what Lucy had said to him, he said something that surprised her.

"I think we felt the same way. When I came back I really knew nothing about the "new Lucy". I just remembered how close we were so long ago. The love I felt for this girl named Lucy Heartfillia, but when she broke up with me...sure it hurt, but it wasn't awful. Maybe I didn't love Lucy like I thought I did," He finished looking to see Lisanna's response.

"It makes sense. No one can just start loving someone again after not seeing them in years. It takes time. Just because of that, don't think Lucy doesn't care for you though. I've known Lucy for a very long time. Enough time to know that everything she said came from the heart, and was super hard to say. Lucy is defiantly an interesting person. I've always looked up to her in a way. I hope you can see that she really doesn't want your friendship to end because of an emotion called love. Sometimes I'm happy I have it, other times I wish I never had it and just jumped off a cliff and die," Lisanna chuckled after saying that.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Lucy and my relationship is more like a brother, sister thing. And I'd be okay if that's all it is. Lucy deserves someone better, like Gray. I'll make sure I talk to her later," Natsu told her.

"Okay now that's all settled why don't we just hang out together. Have a nice time," Lisanna suggested.

"Thank you Lisanna, for everything. And just hang'n out sounds delightful. Also have to say you look very beautiful today,"

"Why thank you Natsu, now let's go. I heard they just put in a new arcade,"

"Yussssss!" Natsu yelled.

BACK with Lucy

Lucy's POV

After we left the mall we all just hung out for a little bit.

It was loads of fun, but everything has to come to an end sometime.

So around 5:00 they all said their goodbyes and see you Mondays.

Sighing I flop onto my bed.

Today was long and busy.

I closed my eyes for a second to relish in the calmness and quiet.

I open my eyes to see a white ceiling.

 _A book, that's what are life is like. That's what I told Natsu at least. A book has chapters, chapters have pages, pages have words, and words have letters. But if you put all of those things together you make one amazing story. It's title is "You life from beginning to end". We all have one. New stories are constantly being added to the book, but sometimes just sitting down and looking through it is nice. Remembering that time in the story where you mom said something weird and funny, or you made a fool of yourself, but laughed it off. Even those times that you cried for hours, or were teased for not being perfect. Books have those, or at least mine does. No book is completely perfect though, some mistakes here and there. Not one book should be judged just by how it looks. Just like a human...*sigh* *Move right arm up, like trying to grasp the ceiling* I wish that I could just reach for the heavens and pull myself up. Be free like the birds. Explore the ocean like a fish. We might be human, but sometimes we really don't want to be human. You're constantly hurt and in pain. But who says that animals aren't either. Ugh, this world._

I ball my right hand into a fist before sitting up.

 _I will survive this place. Cause no matter how much this worlds sucks, so many things in it I love. Sting, Mom, Keith, Levy, Natsu...Gray. Everyone in my group. Everyone of them make me so happy, and I couldn't love them more than I already do. I've got this._

I heard a small knock on the door.

"Lucy, dinner's ready come down and eat," Sting told me from the other side of the door.

 _A book, huh?_

"Coming!" I yell.

TIME SKIP (Monday, School)

Showing up at the school gate I took a deep breath.

It had been three day since I've seen or talked to Natsu, so I don't know if we're still friends or not.

Lisanna said that he took it really well, and that he's back to his old self.

That made me happy to hear. I really hoped that it wouldn't effect him too much.

When I walked up to my usual group I saw that Natsu and Lisanna were already talking.

Once Natsu saw me he immediately came over. My palms were getting more sweaty with every step he took.

Then he smiled, and most of my anxiety went away.

He came up gave me a strong hug and kissed me on the forehead. Then whispered in my ear "Hi sis"

I was so happy. He thought of me like his sister.

"Hey bro," I said back to him

That's when he returned my smile.

Then he turned me around, took my by the shoulders and pushed me towards someone.

"Go get him," then pushed me towards Gray.

That's why I like him. He always knew what I was going through.

Then without noticing it I had fallen on Gray from Natsu's push.

"Uhh, hey?" I say to him

I gulp.

"Uh, hey Lucy,"

 **That's it for today! Sorry it took long to get out. My sister just had her baby, so that's why I've been really busy. I wasn't home at all yesterday. And hey Natsu just got friend-zoned. He'll be fine though**

 **You should press that button down below.**

 **Yea that one**

 **The one that say comment, follow, and like.**

 **Thanks**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A Well this took my a little to long to write, but hey what are you going to do. This is the second to last chapter :( It's coming to a end. Thank you to whoever kept reading this story through the whole time I wrote it. This really means a lot to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail not mine. Yes plain and simple.**

Chapter 8

(Finally)

 _Recap_

 _Then without noticing it I had fallen on Gray from Natsu's push._

 _"Uhh, hey?" I say to him_

 _I gulp._

 _"Uh, hey Lucy,"_

 _End Recap_

Gray's POV

 _Why did Lucy fall on top of me?_

"Uh, Sorry Gray," Her voice was full of guilt.

"Oh, no it totally fine. Don't worry about it,"

After saying that I noticed the position we were in.

I quickly got up. Lucy has a boyfriend. We can't be in that kind of position. She was sitting in my lap.

"Sorry, your boyfriend probably wouldn't be happy if we were in that kind of position," I told her.

After that I offered her my hand. She took it, and I pulled her up.

"It really doesn't matter. We aren't dating anymore," She said like it was nothing.

"Wa?" I say without thinking.

Without me or Lucy noticing, Sting had a certain look on his face. It read "Finally it's happening"

To say the least Sting was happy for us.

"Yea, I broke up with him a few days ago," She told me

"You were the one who broke up with him?"

I know I shouldn't ask, but I really was curious.

"Yes. We weren't working out. I figured out that he wasn't the one I really loved,"

My cheeks had a light pink tinge.

"Lucy, I real-"

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring,_

 _Stupid bell._

My mind thought.

I was about to tell Lucy that I love her. Maybe then we could finally become something, but of course the bell ruins everything.

I drag myself to my classroom. Bored is the word I would use to describe me. Do I care for anything my teacher is actually saying? No.

TIMK SKIP ( Later That Day )

Sting invited me over for the day, which I happily complied.

The blonde weirdo was already at home, so I would walk there alone.

Suddenly someone starts to call out my name. I turn around to see a smiling Lucy. A smile plays on my face when I see her.

"Hey, Gray, Sting told me you were coming over, so I thought I would walk with you home seeing as Sting already left," Her voice was full of cheer.

"That would be great," I smile back at her.

The walk there was a silent one. Only saying things here and there, but it was okay. We have a comfortable silence going on, and I liked it. When we're together it's not awkward, and really happy about that.

Once we get to their house we have a nice day together. Doing this or that. Sting would leave for awhile though, leaving me and Lucy together...alone. I could tell he was trying to let me have time with Lucy to tell her how I feel, but it never felt like the right time. So at the end of the night I still hadn't said it.

"Well I have do some home work. See you tomorrow Gray," Lucy said while running upstairs.

"I should be leaving too," I say while moving toward the door.

Sting led me to the door. I took a few steps outside when, "Gray," My name was called.

"You never told her did you?" Sting's voice said.

"Not yet. It didn't feel right,"

"Don't make her wait to long. Cause before you know it your going to lose your chance again," I nodded before taking my leave, but Sting's words still echoed in my head.

 _Don't make her wait too long,_

 _Don't worry Sting I won't. I'm not going to lose Lucy this time._

TIME SKIP ( A Week Later )

It's been a week and I still haven't told her. Sting keeps pestering me, but I don't feel like it's right. I know sometime soon I will tell her, but everything has to be perfect.

Lucy's POV

It's been awhile and I still haven't told Gray that I like him *sigh*

Yukino won't stop pestering me about it either. Man she's going to kill me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I quickly pulled it out to see who texted me.

YUKINO: After school meet me. I want to walk home with you.

ME: Sure. Please don't keep pestering me though.

YUKINO: Why do you think I want to walk home with you :)

ME: MEAN! :/ Whatever.

YUKINO: Love you!

After that last text I put my phone back away.

The school day went by naturally.

Once school was done I found Yukino at the side of the school...talking to Rogue?

 _That's weird. I didn't know they knew each other._

Rogue is very quite guy, but he's a good person. So when he approached my group we let him in without hesitation. Everyone always like Rogue. Even me.

I was about to walk up when I heard Rogue start to talk.

"You know my feelings Yukino. You know how I feel for you. Nothing's changed since us being children," Rogue told her.

 _Rogue has feelings for Yukino?_

"I know your feelings Rogue, but you also know that I don't feel the same. You know who I have feelings for," Yukino replied.

"Why does it always have to be Sting!"

 _Sting? What does this have to do with him?_

"No matter what happened you always picked him over me. Even though I was always here just waiting. All through childhood you always would stay up crying to me about Sting. Never realizing I was right here for you, loving you. I always loved you, and you still pick him over me. Why can't I win? I thought maybe something would've changed during these years, but nothing has! I thought me leaving would fix everything, but it's just like before!"

"Who's fault is that? You didn't leave because you wanted things to change. You ran away from what happened. Now look, you and Sting still aren't on good grounds. Stop blaming other people for things that are you fault. I'm sorry Rogue, but my heart never went for you," Yukino finished.

I could tell Rogue was angry.

"It's Sting and Lucy! It's their family! You always put Sting over me, so I made new friends and now you go and take Lucy too. She's always been a sister to me, and it hurts. It hurts Yukino. I'm done!" He stopped. Looking at her with hurt eyes, and then started to walk toward where I was hiding.

Before I knew it Rogue had rounded the corner where I was.

He took one look at me then his face softened.

Then a glare took it's place.

"You, you and Sting. Always hurting people. I hate you both. Nothing can change that," He then walked away.

Pain filled my heart. Then the guilt hit me.

Rogue was always there, supporting me. I never once took notice though. He's right we always hurt people.

When Yukino rounded the corner her face filled with anxiety.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. I'm so sorry Lucy," She went to give me a hug, but I took a step back.

"I always hurt people. I don't want to hurt you too Yukino," With that I started running. I don't know where, but anywhere but there is better.

Now I was just walking around. I have no idea where I am. Some random part of town.

Suddenly it starts to rain soaking my clothes, but I don't care. Caring has left me. Everything feels broken inside me.

I slide down the side of a tree, and cry. My head in my knees I just cry.

Never once have I cried that much, but I didn't care. My voice filled the streets, but no one came to my aid.

Then the small water drops stopped pelting my face. I look up to someone holding a umbrella over me. Meeting face to face with Gray.

I take the hand that's outstretched to me. He pulls me up.

He pulls me into a tight hug. Then whispers into my ear, "Yukino told me what happened," That was the end of what he said. Neither one of said a word. Just enjoyed the comfort of each other.

I cried. I just cried into his shoulder.

Once my sobbing had calmed down we let go of each other.

Slowly we started to walk together. He held the umbrella for both of us.

Normal POV

"I'm sorry," She told him.

He looked confused

"What are you apologizing for," Gray asks.

"I've brought you so much pain too, haven't I. I'm always bringing pain and suffering to people,"

"Lucy, don't be like that. You have brought me pain, but you, you are the reason I'm okay with it all. The pain you've brought isn't 1% as great as you brought me joy,"

"What I'm trying to say is...um...Lucy Heartfilia. I-I love you. You mean a lot to me, and I can't deny it anymore. I love you,"

Lucy's eyes widen.

She couldn't muster words, so she didn't instead she went onto her tippy toes and leaned in slowly.

Without hesitation she softly pushed her lips onto his. Closing her eyes she leaned in more.

Gray also leaned in closing his eyes.

They separated staring into each others eyes.

 _It finally happened! (What I feel like right now) I finally kissed Gray. He told me that he loves me. Does that mean were a couple?_

Lucy couldn't help but scream mentally.

She gulped before talking.

"I love you too,"

He smiled.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I guess we start dating," He told her.

TIME SKIP (2 Months Later)

Lucy's POV

It's been two months sense me and Gray confessed to each other, and couples have been popping up out of nowhere.

Sting and Yukino are finally together much to the dismay of Rogue. Though those things happened with Rogue we still except him in our group. The next time we saw each other he immediately apologized. Of course I excepted the apologies.

Also Levy and Gajeel. Weird couple right? I guess every sense that day at my house they seemed to get closer and closer. Then one day they started dating.

We can't forget Lisanna and Natsu. I really hoped they would get together. They seemed like a perfect fit for each other, and I fully support them.

I'm very happy for all my friends and the relationships they're in now. My favorite would be mine and Gray's relationship though. Everything has been going well. We've gone on a few dates and I've met his family. When he met my mom though she was ecstatic. In the end they got along very well.

 **Technically that's the end of this story, but I'm going to have one really, really short chapter for all of you peeps. That should be out soon. I really hope all of you liked this story. It's actually one of my favorites. Thank you all for reading this.**

 **Peace out - Rosey**


	9. Epilogue

**N/A: Last chapter my lovelies. Hope you enjoy. Also two chapters in one day. I congrat myself.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't even need to say it.**

Chapter 9

(Epilogue)

Lucy's POV

Me and Gray just showed up at his family reunion. Though he doesn't seem very happy.

"What's wrong Gray," I ask.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like being here,"

So I can guess you have a few questions. How long has it been sense you guys started dating? Married? Anyone else in a relationship? Things like that.

Well its been a six months sense we started dating. No we aren't married, but hoping so. Not that I really know of.

We're happy. After all that drama it ended up being okay.

We walked inside a big building.

Me not really knowing anyone just stayed by Gray's side and didn't say much. I was having fun though.

"Hello Gray," A voice from behind said. We both turned around.

It was Juvia?

"What are you doing here Juvia? You shouldn't be here," Gray said.

"Actually she should be," Another voice popped up.

"Lyon, long time no see,"

I haven't actually seem him before, but Gray's told me about him

Lyon is Gray's cousin. He also has had a crush on Juvia ever sense he met her, but Gray was dating her. I guess that Lyon swooped in to take Juvia now that Gray and her aren't dating.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend Lyon. What a surprise," I hit him on the head.

"Be nice," I scolded him.

"Lucy it's nice to see you," Juvia told me. I smiled saying a simple "you too" in return.

Suddenly Lyon grabbed Juvia's hand.

"Let's dance," Which Juvia complied.

Once they were out of sight Gray stuck his hand out.

"May I have this dance,"

I gently took his hand while he showed me to the dance floor.

I know are life isn't going to be a fairy tale forever, but right now I just want to live in the moment.

We're going to have drama in are life, but together we'll get through it.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks to everyone who read this story. And welcome to the end. Sadly that's it. I know it was short, but it was only meant to be an epilogue.**

 **Also thanks BlazingBullets648 for telling my I uploaded the wrong one.**

 **Peach out - Rosey**


End file.
